Brits United
Brits United is an episode made by RandomzSunfish23901. In this episode, after Big Ben is destroyed in Britain, a few British characters want to build a replica of Big Ben in Happy Tree Town, but a certain business owner's stopping them. Starring *Josh Featuring *John *Chess *Decker *Spanky Appearances *Patriot *Petunia *Handy *Swannie Plot Josh is seen admiring Big Ben from a distance with his brother John. John decides to take a picture of it with Josh leaning on it. After a few shots, John is shown to have six photos. Josh stops leaning on Big Ben, but it falls down. Josh cries, knowing that Big Ben has fallen. He, John, Decker, Chess and Patriot try rebuilding it in Britain. It is eventually built, but it falls again and crushes Handy and Petunia, who were visiting Britain. They decide to try building it somewhere else, but there is no space in Britain. They then decide to try building it in Happy Tree Town. However, as the five board the plane, Patriot forgets something at home so the plane leaves without him. Chess is seen playing chess with Decker on the plane as the plane starts landing. The chess pieces go everywhere and the two groan in frustration as they pick them all up. The pilot, Swannie, salutes the British characters for an unknown cause, but she falls onto the throttle sticksm killing Swannie. Josh is seen admiring Happy Tree Town with the others. Chess tells them he's been here before, and so has John, Josh and Decker. Decker tells them that he was only visiting Britain, and so does the other three. They buy the materials they need and get building. Spanky, who was reading over the blueprints to an upgrade to the factory, gets interrupted by the British characters' building and goes outside to yell at them. Decker apologizes for being so loud, and Spanky asks them what they are doing. Josh tells Spanky they're rebuilding Big Ben, which angers Spanky. Spanky goes back inside and continues reading over the blueprints. Just as he is about to announce the blueprints to Handy, who apparently lived being crushed but now has peg legs because he lost his legs, he hears a loud banging noise and looks outside his window. He sees Handy going outside to stop them, but getting impaled by a bucket of nails that accidentally dropped on his head. Spanky growls in anger and decides to handle this himself. Chess is seen arguing with John on how the clock looks like when Spanky starts drilling the bottom of the replica by using a jackhammer. Chess freaks out and slowly climbs back down. However, John isn't able to hold onto anything and he falls, killing him. Chess, who is holding onto the arm of the clock, looks down and sees how high up the clock is, freaking him out. Spanky keeps drilling and Decker tries stopping him. Spanky accidentally turns around, drilling a hole through Decker's stomach. Chess sees this and lets go on accident. He hides in his pawn piece so he doesn't die, and he lands safely. However, his shell shatters, revealing his body. His hat falls onto his head with great force, killing him. Josh is asking Spanky to stop. Spanky tells Josh that he won't be able to do that in order to not get sued for Handy's death, but Josh starts a motivational speech. Spanky sighs and shuts off the jackhammer. Spanky apologizes to Josh and they shake hands, but the replica falls either way. Spanky looks around and sneaks away. Josh, with his eye twitching, stares at the remains of the replica. He starts shivering and rips off the hair on the top of his head, screaming. The episode ends with Patriot, still in Britain, placing the flag on the newly-built Big Ben. Deaths *Petunia and a few GTF's are crushed by the Big Ben. *Swannie is impaled on her plane's throttle sticks. *Handy's head is impaled by a bucket of nails. *John splatters on the ground. *Chess' skull is shattered by his hat. *Spanky drills a hole through Decker's stomach. *A few GTF's are crushed. Goofs *In the scene where Swannie is saluting the British characters, her badge was missing. *Handy's tools switch directions when he gets impaled by the nails. *When Chess and John are arguing, John was holding a hammer. In the scene after that, he wasn't. Same with Chess, except Chess was holding a chisel. Trivia *Patriot was supposed to die in this episode. That was changed for unknown reasons. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes